


I Want to See You Soar

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- Wings, Gen, Maybe Eventual Relationships?, More characters to be added, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Character, wing fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where either you are born with wings or without, finding your place among the discrimination is hard, especially when you have to hide who you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written an actual fic in so long oh my god... Bear with me :')

Alex shifted his shoulders uncomfortably, pain etching its way across his features. He sped up, a hand rising to brush hair behind his ear only to remember that his hair was up, there was nothing to push back. He swore softly under his breath, feeling the muscles in his back and shoulders begin to ache and his breathing become unsteady and shallow.

_I just need to make it home,_ he told himself. _Just a few more blocks…_

Later, he’ll blame his distraction on the fact he was looking down and focusing on not hyperventilating, but right now all he can register is _pain_ as he falls over onto his tailbone. All his remaining air left his lungs in a forceful gasp, and he struggled to catch it back, glaring up at the solid form he’d run into.

“Watch where you’re going!” he said when he had enough breath. He ignored the sputtered apologies and the proffered hand, struggling back to his feet and brushing himself off. He looked back up to the person he’d run into, prepared to tell them off, but his words caught in his throat.

It was a boy around his age, with shoulder-length hair curling out of a messy ponytail. His eyes were somewhere between hazel and green, and he had the most freckles Alex had ever seen scattered across his olive skin like earthbound constellations. His most striking feature, though, had to be the beautiful wings that were partially spread behind him, the feathers mussed and standing on end in embarrassment. Alex felt his own wings shift against his back, pulling uncomfortably at his binder and driving the breath out of his lungs again as it tightened across his chest. He started coughing, bringing an arm up to cover his mouth, the other gripping his abdomen.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” the other boy started. “Are you alright? Do you need help? What can I do?” His questions came fast as his hands came up to steady Alex’s shaking body, gripping his shoulders. His wings fluttered, his tension and uncertainty evident in their movements.

Alex’s coughing subsided after a few minutes. He waved the other boy off of him, panting, and straightened his posture, knowing that it would help his breathing. “I’m fine, I’m fine,” he said, still breathing hard. “I don’t need your help. I just needed to catch my breath, no thanks to _you,_ ” he finished.

The other boy’s eye’s widened in surprise, then hardened slightly, his wings snapping shut and the feathers bristling.

“Are you saying it’s _my_ fault you weren’t looking where you were going?” he snapped. “Because that’s not how that works.”

“Oh, so it’s totally my fault you walked into me? Because if it were, one: fucking rude, you should have moved aside if you’d seen me coming, and two: I don’t think _that’s_ how it works, either.” Alex raised his chin defiantly. “If it were only because I wasn’t looking, then it’s your fault because that would mean you _were_ paying attention and it makes you the asshole who willingly and knowingly walked into someone who was obviously not paying attention. Logically, it had to have been either a combination of the both of us at fault or you being…”

He didn’t get a chance to finish what he was saying before he noticed the darkness creeping in the edges of his vision. The last thing he saw was alarm flare in the eyes of the boy he was arguing with as he collapsed towards him.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Alex registered as he came to was that it was much easier to breathe. The second was that he was laying on something softer than he would have expected of a sidewalk. He laid for a few moments with his eyes shut, trying to figure out where he might be, because he couldn’t hear any traffic, though he could hear concerned voices.

“John, you can’t expect this meeting to go well! You said you were fighting, then they collapsed on you. And now you bring them somewhere strange and invade their privacy?  _ Mon ami, _ this does not look good for you.”

“I know, but what was I going to do, leave them there on the sidewalk? They couldn’t  _ breathe, _ I wasn’t just going to leave them!”

Alex scrunched his eyebrows, wondering who the person speaking might be referring to, before it hit him.

His breathing was much easier.

His eyes flew open, and he shot up, his wings snapping open to balance him despite the strain of his muscles. He was greeted by the sight of the boy from earlier ( _ John, _ his brain supplies) and another person. Both had turned to face him when he sat up, John with wide eyes and the other with a small, appeasing smile.

He looked between the two of them, taking in their appearances. John was shifting nervously, chewing on his bottom lip, his wings held close to his shoulders but twitching every few seconds like he wanted nothing more than to spread them and take off, despite them being too small for flight.

The other person was tall, with a puffy bun of curls at the top of their head adding to their height. Their own wings, a light charcoal in contrast to John’s deep gold, were relaxed, if slightly ruffled. They smiled at Alex, but their eyes betrayed their worry.

Alex sat still, only his eyes moving between the two, until he caught sight of his binder on the coffee table. He drew his wings in tight, shrinking into himself, but kept his chin high defiantly.

“Where am I, and who are you?” he asked calmly, only a slight, nearly imperceptible waver in his voice.

“ _ Je m’appelle Lafayette, _ and this is my apartment. John is my roommate,” the taller person started. “He brought you here after you fainted on him. When he brought you here, I took that,” here they nodded to Alex’s binder, the first time it had been acknowledged outside of Alexander noticing it, “off because if you passed out, you had obviously been wearing it too long  _ mon ami. _ ”

John rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “When you collapsed, I didn’t know what to do at first. I thought you were being dramatic about me walking into you. But then I realized you had actually fainted, so I brought you to Laf. They realized that you were wearing the binder and insisted they needed to take it off,” he clarified.

“ _ Oui, _ I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, but… How you say, better safe than sorry.”

John snorted. “Ignore them,” he said to Alex. “They’ve lived in America for years now, their English is pretty damn good.” Lafayette pouted, reaching out to smack one of John’s wings with his own.

  
Alex watched their interaction, noting the use of singular ‘they’ for Lafayette. He drew himself up slightly, and with a small nod, as if to himself, said, “I’m Alexander Hamilton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I've been referring to Alex and John as 'boys' when really they're like, nineteen-ish in this fic. Rip me
> 
> John and Laf refer to Alex with they/them pronouns because they are Not Sure of his pronouns and don't want to assume.
> 
> Also, two chapters within 24 hours? Whatttt? Impossible! And yet, here's the newest chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahaaa... First chapter and already a cliffhanger... I am going to try not to abandon this work, because I loved the idea I had for it, and I promise things will begin to make sense soon if they don't yet... But I can't make any promises for an updating schedule. If you've read any of my other stuff, you know I have a habit of starting something and then never finishing it...


End file.
